mmodreamworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra
Overview Terra is an Earth-like planet on Floor 1 where most players start. It is similar to Earth by climate conditions, wildlife, materials, gravity and such. However, while Earth is covered about 71% by water, Terra is covered only 50-60% with water. There are 9 continents on Terra (including 1 sub-continent), each with varying geography. They are as follows: * Thiton * Yzdis * Jando * Chardin * Cleryndon * Pholgos * Galthin * Bantolth * Nys The first four (Thiton, Yzdis, Jando, Chardin) are all connected around the equatorial-prime-meridional cross section. These are more temperate, with forests and plains more common. The three largest river groups reside on these continents. Thiton and Yzdis are more technologically advanced, and thus are seen as "superior" to some. Yzdis contains the door to Floor 2, and a huge crater infront of the door caused by fights during The Void-Demon Invasion. It has 4 large lakes connected by rivers, which is the largest fresh water reservoir in the world. Thiton has a large mountain range through the eastern part following the rivers, and is scattered with forests and plains, and a couple swamps to the north. The largest and most powerful cities are in Thiton, the 4 most powerful being Gnor in the middle, followed by Renthio to the south-west, Gatebay City to the north, and Eptherion by the equatorial-prime-meridional cross. Large islands in the northern bay have declared themselves separate from the government in Thiton, though they do not acknowledge it nor care about it. Jando and Chardin are more isolated, with tribal communities and Amazons in Jando and nomadic peoples in Chardin. Jando contains a large jungle, plains and swamps, a large river, and mountains to the south. Chardin has a large desert with a spring oasis in the middle of it, allowing the people to survive off it. Due to conflict with the northern continents, Chardin has closed off it's borders to the outside world, and thus if you try going there without a good reason, they may kill you. Pholgos is mostly a desert, with mountains and scattered tree growth on the east and west segments. Although barren with sand, useful materials such as Titanium and radioactive ores can be dug here. Galthin is covered in a sheet of ice and snow, and has a mountain range going through it. Although the surface itself is barren, it is home to those who like the ice elements. The larger monsters of the world live here, such as yetis, mammoths, and ice dragons. Ice warriors live here, and people who want to train against the elements will do so here. Bantolth is a dangerous, geologically active island, like the badlands of Terra. The only safe way in by sea/land is the very tip of the cape, as it is surrounded by a large valley to the west that floods periodically, raging rivers to the north and south, and steep mountains/cliffs lining the cape. The cape itself is not too safe, either: there are large stalagmite-like rock spikes scattered across the cape, a death sentence for any carefree boats. The continent itself is mostly barren, but with many geysers and volcanoes. Although seeming like a hellhole at first, higher level players can enjoy it as a "playground" of sorts, without the mundane terrain of the main continents. Bantolth also has the door to the Basement on the northern cape. Cleryndon has topography similar to the main continents, except for a large desert in the lower-middle. It has 2 large rivers, one forming a valley cutting the continent in the south. Societies here are more feudal, or based on honor, such as kings, samurai, knights, and such. On the westernmost peninsula there is a large "crater" with unknown shard-like material spiking out. This was as a result of transportation of a castle to a pocket dimension. Nys is a separate "sub-continent" from Cleryndon as declared. The people in Nys are "anarchistic", or rather, without a real government, but still with peace. People go there to do whatever they want in peace, and respect those around them for doing the same. Category:Places Category:Floor 1 Category:Terra